User talk:Kurai"Saber"Tenshi
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kurai Tenshi page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 10:31, September 28, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Image policy :Thank you for the reply. :But I do hope you choose an alternate solution for art when it comes to your uploads, when you say you 'suck at drawing', I would doubt it has to do you not being able to form an image and more you trying to strive to get a style that you usually see on Pixiv and DeviantArt. The artwork for a character doesn't have to be CG/3D/Photoshop impressive, because really I prefer art to be from the creator of the character over recolorings. :This wiki is strict on images because many artist (Japanese most notably) do take notice and issue with people online using their work as mere graphic art. And recoloring or alteration is particularly frowned upon, unless permission was stated somewhere on the artist's site or by the artist themselves. Brian Narita for example does state on PIAPRO that his art of Kaiko is for public use with credit, however, the vagueness on alteration is still in question, but he has yet to speak against it and his work is popular. Also visitors have a tendency to criticize the policies here when they notice that artwork is clearly not done by the uploader. :Doll bases I am more lenient on because the original artwork is no longer a part of the image, it becomes a base and the pose becomes one would see on many artworks. Though some bases are more obvious with their origins. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) From Giratina46 Thank You for supporting the Cursedloids!!!! NOT to brag but for your information, I created the Cursedloids so Im pretty happy that there are people that reads the crap I created. Yaaaa. Hope to know you well. If you have DeviantART, WATCH MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! And I would watch you back. =3 Love Kurai Tenshi! She is like soooo COOOOLLLLLL!!!! I know that you are having problems with the picture.... Sooooo... I dun care if ur drawing sucks, just send me one some how annndddd.... I will draw Saber for you. But it would take some time cuz my computer is down. Im begging my mom to send it to for repair. Sooo I dunno. But maybe I will find some way to post it up probably via my Samsung Tablet.